


The Fall of the Heroes:  How the Lands Were Lost to Darkness

by MidnightRaven13



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven13/pseuds/MidnightRaven13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of how the heroes fell in their mission, and the tale of how the few survivors escaped the attack on the last free city of the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Heroes:  How the Lands Were Lost to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: I have decided to take this moment to inform those who may or may not read this story that this is a work of fan SPECULATION, and was written with the purpose of supplying what the writer (that's me) believes to be a suitable -and somewhat reasonable- ending of sorts to a popular work that was never really finished. I have enjoyed having this trail of events playing in my head for some time now, and I thought that I would share this idea with the internet and the vast amounts of people that inhabit it.
> 
> I would also like to point out my reasoning as to why characters have altered names compared to the original work that this story is based off of: I personally find it odd writing out the actual names of the characters when this piece of work is pure fan speculation and fan fiction (I don't really understand myself, that's just how I am), so the names are purely descriptive, as they may be in the mystical tales of old. 
> 
> As a final note, I hope that those who read this story enjoy it's contents to the fullest, and I wish to thank you for your time and attention.-M

The sun was casting a harsh blanket of warmth over the land that day.  It shone with a radiant beauty, like a jewel, over the great desert.  The few plants that lived in the sheltered gardens of the great druid were absorbing this welcoming light when the two heroes ventured onward in search of a friend.  The heroes, one of the stars and one of the earth, had come to see the druid in the hopes that he would provide a cure for their ailing companion.  They were right, for the druid gave them a special herb, one that was said to cure all ailments without problem.

The two heroes hoped that it was true, for they had lost a dear friend not long before meeting the druid, and they could bear no more grief for the time being.  As the sun blazed on and the heroes were returning to the place where the ailing companion rested, they stumbled upon a strange temple that neither recalled seeing earlier in their travels.  The hero of the stars wished to ignore it, but the hero of the earth was overcome with curiosity, and so they cautiously ventured inside.

The first room that the heroes came upon was small and dimly lit by a single torch on the opposite wall, with only stray cobwebs the inhabitants of the walls.  The hero of the stars , unable to persuade his friend to leave, crossed the room and removed the torch from the wall to reveal a wall of markings on the left.  Hoping for an answer, the two heroes began to examine the writings along the cold stone wall.

The wall contained many stories of war and fortune, but no insight for who built it or its original purpose.  As the two heroes continued to observe the wall, the hero of the stars discovered a strange spot along the wall that stuck out a few centimeters.  Curiosity again overcame the hero of the earth, and so he pushed against the strange spot until a doorway opened, leading to a dark downward stairway.

As the two heroes reached the bottom of the staircase, they noticed a faint glow from the end of the corridor.  Drawing their weapons, the two heroes cautiously approached the glowing light to discover two short pedestals in the center of a fairly small room.  As the two slowly returned their weapons to their sides, a strange force came upon them, and the hero of the stars and the hero of the earth could no longer move.

The two heroes began to struggle for freedom when their captor walked out of the shadows:  it was the pale priest, who had been following the heroes for miles and who had used his magic to restrain the heroes.  After some time of struggling, the two heroes began to accept their fate:  they had been captured by the one who they were determined to stop, and they would surely be given no mercy.  Proud of his victory, the pale priest commanded two of his followers to set each hero upon the pedestals: the hero of the stars on the left and the hero of the earth on the right.  The two heroes took one last look at each other before the pale priest encased the heroes in mystical glass, trapping them in time forever.

For the next few months, the pale priest sent his forces across the land to crush any signs of rebellion found, and to destroy every city until it was no more than ash.  The dark influence of the priest soon reached the outskirts of a great port city, the last safe place for those who opposed the dark powers in the land.  Knowing that it would not be long before the city was destroyed, the few who lived there gathered their belongings and began to evacuate by sea.

As the last boat was preparing to leave port, the pale priest commanded his forces to enter the city and slaughter all who were in the city.  The armies were approaching the city walls when a great wizard, using all his strength, sacrificed himself by engulfing the land in a large force that stopped time where all stood.  The boats were free to leave, and the survivors spents months at sea until they came across another land, where the events of the old world faded into legend.

Some believe that there was no battle.  Others believe that there will never be peace, and that the old world is beyond saving.  Still, there are those who retain the hope that one day the heroes will reawaken from their slumber and bring peace to the land once more.


End file.
